The World Dog With A Blog Only Knows
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Keima and Elsie transfer into the school Tyler is attending, and they both are still on the search for loose souls. When Tyler is a witness to Keima kissing one of the cheerleaders (he was actually getting a loose soul out of her, though), he gets suspicious...
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada here, and I'm posting a new story! There's this TV show called "Dog With A Blog" that is r****_eally_**** funny, and I think "The World God Only Knows" is pretty good, too, so I'm writing a crossover between the two! Anyway, here's the prologue, even though it's crap...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dog With A Blog or The World God Only Knows.**

* * *

**Prologue**

One night, Stan - he's a talking dog, just so you know - was updating his blog.

"Hey guys! Stan here," he wrote. "I've got a REALLY long blog to write today, because over the past few weeks, some interesting stuff was going on...well, some interesting stuff that aren't poodles. In fact, because of all this, I'm with an annoying dog who's NOT a poodle! Weird, huh? I guess I should start from the beginning..."

* * *

**See what I mean? The story's already turning out to be crap. Oh, and also, I've recently made a Wattpad account because a friend of mine, Jessa, recommended it to me, so it'll also be posted on there. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna! Sorry about this. I finished this chapter, like, a month ago, but I was too lazy to update the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The World God Only Knows or Dog With A Blog.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in November. Stan, even though he knew better, was lying on the couch, trying to chew up a new toy that looked like a tiger. It was then that one of his owners, Tyler James, walked into the house. He looked depressed, but Stan didn't notice just yet.

"Hi, Tyler!" Stan greeted.

"Hey, Stan," Tyler mumbled before sitting on the couch next to him. "Can you do me a favor and get off the couch? You're shedding."

Stan immediately got off the couch, and a pile of fur took his place...which he noticed.

"OH MY DOG! I AM SHEDDING!" he screamed.

"Who cares...?" Tyler mumbled under his breath...and it was THEN that Stan noticed his depression.

"What's wrong, Tyler? Are you not feeling good? If you are, try throwing up in someone's shoes. That's what I did to yours this morning," Stan told him.

"No, it's not that...Wait a minute. YOU DID WHAT?!" Tyler responded.

'Uh oh, I'm dead,' Stan thought.

"Well, that explains why everything smelled like dog barf today!" Tyler realized. But then, he sighed and continued, "But seriously, Stan, that's not the point."

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me," Stan asked.

"Hey, Tyler! What's wrong?" Bennett James, Tyler's father, came into the living room and asked.

'But not when HE'S in here!' Stan finished in his thoughts.

Tyler then began to explain.

"You see, there were these two kids who transferred into my class yesterday, and their names are Keima Katsuragi and Elsie Katsuragi."

"Ooh, siblings! Judging by their last name and Keima's first name, they're from Japan, are they?" Bennett asked.

'Hey, I have a Japanese cousin! I wonder how he's doing now,' Stan thought.

Tyler nodded and continued, "I think there's something up with Keima, though, and Elsie's no different..."

Flashback!

It was the day before. Tyler had entered the classroom, and something - or someone, 2 someones, actually - caught his eye. Next to his desk was a girl with long, black hair tied up into a ponytail with a skull in it and black eyes. She wore a black shirt, black skirt, and sandals...in November?!

'Even so, she's really cute,' Tyler thought. 'Maybe I should ask her out later, but then again, I was planning on asking Nicki out earlier today.'

Meanwhile, there was someone sitting in the desk on the other side of the girl's. It was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a red, long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown sneakers. He also wore glasses. Also, this boy was...playing video games on a PSP?

'How the hell does that boy expect himself to play games during class?' Tyler thought, his jaw wide open.

The girl then noticed Tyler and reached out her hand to shake his.

"Hi! I'm Elsie Katsuragi," she introduced.

"I'm Tyler James. Nice to meet you," Tyler introduced himself, shaking her hand.

Once they let go, Elsie then told him, "You might not have known me earlier, but that's only because my exhalted brother and I have transferred here from Majima High in Japan today! Oh, by the way, the boy next to me playing dating sims is my brother. His name's Keima Katsuragi."

'The video-game player is her BROTHER?! Also, what are dating sims?' Tyler thought. He almost actually said it, but he just kept quiet.

Tyler got up from his seat and walked towards Keima and introduced, "So you're Keima Katsuragi, huh? I'm Tyler James. Nice to meet you."

Keima just said, "Hey." He did so without even looking up from his game. Tyler then angrily took the PSP from him and smashed it onto the ground, yelling, "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK, DAMMIT!"

"I said, 'hey,'" Keima responded calmly before taking another PSP out from his shirt and continuing to play.

Tyler freaked out. 'How many of those does he have?' he thought.

"Don't worry about it. Once the Divined One gets into the world of video games, he won't come out," Elsie advised.

Tyler just sighed and went back to his seat. A few minutes later, class started, and the teacher noticed Keima playing on his PSP...yet she was told by his teacher at his other school about him, so she ignored it.

Hours later, it was the end of the school day, and Tyler was about to leave, when suddenly...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Tyler looked at the direction of the noise, and he saw that Keima had ran into a girl. He recognized her by her cheerleader outfit; she was one of the cheerleaders at this school. Elsie was with Keima, but the "eyes" of the skull on her head started flashing red, and it was making a bunch of beeping sounds, which was compiled by a "Doro, doro, doro, doro..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the cheerleader apologized.

"No sweat," Keima forgave her.

The cheerleader walked away, and the skull on Elsie's head stopped going off. For her and Keima, this could only mean one thing.

"Divined One! There's a loose soul in that girl!" Elsie exclaimed.

It was then that Tyler stopped watching what was happening and walked out of the school...but he felt confused.

'What did Elsie mean by loose soul?' he thought.

Little did he know, Elsie wasn't really Keima's sister; she was actually a demon from New Hell. She was sent to Earth to catch loose souls, which hide in the emptiness of girls' hearts, and Keima was her human partner. Being the "God of Conquest" he is, he makes the girl with the loose soul fall in love with him, and with a simple kiss, he fills the emptiness in the girl's heart and forces the loose soul out, allowing Elsie to capture it.

Somehow, the next day (which was today), the cheerleader, whose name was Lori, had fallen in love with Keima already, and they kissed in front of the school. Tyler witnessed this moment and cried. It was bad enough that he didn't get a chance to ask Nicki out, but the new guy was already dating a cheerleader?! Tyler fled before he could see the loose soul escaping Lori and Elsie capturing it in a jar.

"Loose soul in custody!" she exclaimed.

However, Elsie felt a bit sad for some reason. She wasn't as depressed as Tyler, though...

Flashback ends!

"And THAT was what happened," Tyler finished.

'I'm sorry, but was there supposed to be some kind of flashback?' Stan asked.

"Tyler, you're only depressed because that Keima guy kissed a cheerleader?" Bennett asked.

Tyler nodded.

"Son, I WOULD advise that you investigate that guy, but first, I have to write a book about everything you said," Bennett said before walking away.

Tyler thought about his father's advice and finally made a decision.

"I'm going to follow Dad's advice and investigate Keima!" he declared.

'I wonder if Keima and Elsie have a poodle...' was the only thought in Stan's mind even after listening to all of that.

* * *

**OH GOD! THIS STORY FREAKING SUCKS! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
